


На сером

by CommanderShally, Star_Trek_2016



Series: Пять слов [5]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drama, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Значение вулканского слова дается в соответствии с Vulcan Language Dictionary.</p>
    </blockquote>





	На сером

**Author's Note:**

> Значение вулканского слова дается в соответствии с Vulcan Language Dictionary.

_Ashayam [ашайам] (вулканский) — любимый человек, слово похоже на t’hy’la, но имеет более личный и эмоциональный подтекст._

 

Ткань струится, развеваясь волнами на ветру, причудливо изгибаясь, — легкий шелковый платок, повязанный поверх головы Т’Пол, выглядит немного старомодно, но ее это не смущает. Ей не хочется, чтобы кто-то узнал ее, поэтому она прячет уши, заворачивается в фиолетовую ткань и иногда смотрит по сторонам, надеясь не попасться на глаза случайным посетителям кладбища.

Сегодня ей почему-то легче, чем обычно, — может, это связано с тем, что Т’Пол наконец-то смирилась с утратой. А может, ей просто кажется, что время вылечило ее боль.

Солнце светит ярко, и в небе то и дело пролетают шаттлы, украшенные эмблемой Объединенной Федерации Планет. Т’Пол думает, что Трип, наверное, был бы рад дожить до момента, когда люди, вулканцы, теллариты и андорианцы образуют такой крепкий союз.

А может, это все к лучшему?

Она смотрит на лаконичное серое надгробие, возвышающееся над коротко стриженной зеленой травой, и ей хочется подойти, сесть рядом и говорить. Т’Пол знает, что больше не услышит едких комментариев о вулканской культуре, не увидит дерзкой улыбки и огонька только что пришедшей идеи в глазах Такера — но сейчас она уже в состоянии пережить это.

Камень приятно холодит руку, когда Т’Пол решается все-таки подойти и коснуться — гладкая поверхность, отшлифованная до совершенства. Она проводит пальцами по высеченному на надгробии имени, задерживаясь на прозвище Такера чуть дольше, чем стоило бы.

Она читает про себя написанное на сером и едва заметно шевелит губами, словно произносит заклинание, мантру, молитву…

_Чарльз «Трип» Такер III_  
2121 - 2161  
Сын, брат, друг

— _Ashayam_ , — добавляет Т’Пол, и в этом слове выражается чувств больше, чем она когда-либо могла себе позволить. И единственное, о чем она до сих пор жалеет — что тот, кому оно адресовано, больше не способен его услышать.  



End file.
